Winter Fun
by The-Mixed-Up-Girl
Summary: A cute (hopefully) one-shot between our favorite purple haired flutist and an OC character that I have made up. On a bright winter day, Sakura Hamai decides to go out and play in the snow. Dragging out Azuma Yunoki to play with her, things begins to develop between them. What will happen to the two friends on this snowy day?


Writer's Corner: Hey everyone, The Mix-Up-Girl is back! Sorry for being very inactive for the past year or so. I didn't have much muse and couldn't think of anything to write about. But recently I just picked up some of my old plot bunnies that I have written but never publish and decided to revise them. Now one of them is done and it is called _Winter Fun_. It's just a quick story between my OC and Yunoki Azuma. I don't know how good it is, for it's unbetaed. But do read and review. I will accept any form of review and even flames, but please don't make them too harsh. I'm still trying to get back into my writing grove! Now please sit back and enjoy... _Winter Fun!_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the La Corda de Oro characters, however I do own Hamai Sakura.

* * *

**Winter Fun**

"Tell me again…what are we doing in the cold?" Yunoki Azuma asked slightly annoyed, yet slightly amused at the same time.

"I want to play in the snow." Hamai Sakura replied as she continued to walk down the snow-covered path.

"Yes, but why are we traveling so far away from the snow that is close to our cabin?" the boy asked with a sigh.

"That's because the good snow is much further away from the cabin!" Sakura exclaimed as she skipped ahead through the knee-deep snow. Turning around, she giggled at the slight of the other much more taller person, struggling.

Shaking his head, Azuma then questioned, "Why did you ask me to come with you and not the others?"

"Well, it's because it seemed that you are the only one not busy at the very moment." Sakura replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You could have asked Kazuki. He would have be more than willing to drop everything to spend time with you." Azuma pointed out, secretly glad that she hadn't asked the said boy.

Laughing Sakura mused, "Nah, he and Ryoutaro-kun seemed rather busy lately, practicing together almost all the time."

"Then what about your cousin? He would have surely agreed to come out and take a few minutes to relax." The boy continued down the list of their friends.

"I didn't bother to ask Len. He's very busy with Kaho-chan doing things…" Sakura said bemusedly as she shook her head slightly.

Azuma raised an eyebrow and said softly, "So he has finally manned up and done it, hasn't he?"

"Done what?" His companion asked naively.

"It's nothing. Please don't go worrying your pretty little head." Azuma answered quickly.

Not thinking too hard about it, Sakura just nodded her head and now started to jump up and down trying to catch the snowflakes in her gloved hand. The older boy watched his beloved frolic as he continued his questioning.

"Alright then, if not the other four, why didn't you ask Fuyumi-chan or Shimizu-kun then?"

"Keiichi-kun when I last saw him was napping again, and Shoko-chan was practicing her clarinet." Sakura explained while still trying to catch the snowflakes.

"I should be practicing too." Azuma murmured absentmindedly but regret about saying it almost immediately when he saw the hurt look on Sakura's face.

"So you didn't want to come out with me?" She asked sadly, her golden eyes filled with sorrow.

"Of course I want to." Azuma said gently trying to pacify the offended girl as well as trying to think of what had compelled him to say such a thing.

"Then why did you say that you needed to practice your flute then?" Sakura asked sulky. She had stopped messing around in the snow and was now staring at Azuma with her big tawny eyes.

Azuma sighed and tried to keep as calm as possible while trying hard not to make the girl feel any more hurt. "Sakura dear, just forget I said anything alright? So now that we are where there are good snow, what do you want to do now?"

Feeling that the boy wanted to change topics, Sakura decided to just stop acting like a kid and to answer the boy's question. "Let's make a snowman." She announced.

"Snowman?" Azuma asked confused.

"Yes, you make a ball of snow and then roll it on the ground till it's really big and then you keep on adding big balls of snow on top till you get the height that you want." Sakura explained.

"Why would you waste your time making big balls of snow when you could just make a pile of snow?" Azuma then asked with another confused look on his face.

"It's because this way is much more fun." Sakura muttered, defending herself. "You know Azuma-kun, maybe you should just leave. I'll be fine by myself." She turned her back on the boy and started to make a ball of snow.

Feeling guilty now, Azuma bent down and started to make a snowball himself. Rolling it over to where Sakura was standing, he gently nudged her and she looked up in surprise. As she realized what he was doing, a sunny smile appeared on her face. She stood up and quickly gave the other boy a hug before returning back to work again.

Azuma blinked a little in surprise as a smirk slowly appeared on his face. Shaking his head, he continued to work and soon they had two balls of snow ready. One was slightly bigger than the other and that was perfect.

"Alright then, we just need one more ball and the snowman will be completed." Sakura announced happily.

"Shall I do it?" Azuma asked quietly. He had discovered that he actually enjoyed making the snowballs. He found that while he was doing it, it allowed him to forget about everything else as he just concentrated making the thing at hand.

Sakura blinked by nodded her head, "Yeah sure if you want to." She said with a smile, "Wow, Azuma-kun, I didn't know that you actually enjoyed making snowballs now. A while ago, you made it sound like making snowballs was the most stupidest thing in the world."

"It still is." Azuma lied pointedly, "I'm just doing it to make up for what I had said to you before." Smirking, he glided away from the stunned girl who was gaping at him with her mouth open.

"Azuma-kun!" Sakura pouted, "You are so mean."

"What, it's the truth." The boy teased and received a snowball in the face. He froze a little when he felt the coldness hit his skin. Wiping the slush away, he gave Sakura an evil look. He couldn't help feel delighted as he saw the change in expression on the girl's face.

"I-I'm sorry, sempai!" Sakura squeaked as she hurriedly backed up as Azuma slowly came toward her.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You really should have done that." The boy whispered as he leaned down and began to form his own snowball.

Wailing in panic, Sakura began to run away as her sempai began to chase her around the snow-covered grounds. "Noooo, Azuma-kun, I'm sorry. Eeep, don't throw that at me!" She ducked the ball of snow that came whizzing pass her left ear.

"Too late now my little cherry blossom. You started this snowball flight and I'm going to help you end it." Azuma chuckled darkly, stopping to make another ball of snow. Sakura turned to watch him do it. Feeling scared, she quickly made her own too.

"But…but…." She stuttered, as she watched the boy come closer to her again. Sakura was too tired to run now.

"No buts, darling. You can either run and hide, or just stand there and endure it." Azuma mused stopping a few feet away from the paling girl, "I'm going to take your lack of action as the later latter one then."

Azuma pulled back and was about to release the ball when another ball of snow was launched in to his face. He heard Sakura peals of laughter as she ran away again. _Dang you woman… _The boy thought to himself as he brushed the snow away from his face. Looking around, he saw that the other girl had disappeared completely and the shoe tracks around him got him confused to no end.

Suddenly he heard Sakura's laughter coming form behind him and Azuma turned just in time to see the girl launch herself at him. Catching her before she could hurt herself, both of them tumbled backwards onto the snowy grounds due to inertia.

Sakura really hadn't known what compelled her to jump on her sempai, but her feet left the ground with out her knowing and soon she was in the air. She felt herself falling and then landing in a pair of warm arms. The next thing she knew, she opened her eyes and found herself staring into Azuma's violet eyes, their faces millimeters apart.

"Hello my cherry blossom." Azuma chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around the surprised girl. His breath fanned across her face.

"A-Azuma-kun…" Sakura stuttered, her face turning red. She struggled to escape but knew almost at once that it was futile to try so she relaxed wholeheartedly. Seeing nowhere to hide her face, she chose to bury it in Azuma's warm coat.

Feeling Sakura's chest raising and lowering against his body, Azuma had to try hard to control himself, but his desires overtook him. "Sakura…" He whispered, "Look at me please?"

Wanting to refuse badly, but knew it was churlish to not, since he had asked please, Sakura raised her tomato red face and looked at her sempai fully in the face. She blushed even more as she saw the uninhibited feeling in the boy's eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as soon as she saw him lean up and closed the minimal gap between them.

As soon as his lips touched Sakura's, Azuma could feel the infamous firework feeling burst within him. He tightened his arms around the girl and let out a soft groan when he felt Sakura's hands reached up and threaded themselves into his hair.

He allowed all of his pent up sexual tension to flow into his kiss. Azuma had wanted to do this for such a long time, but never really knew how to approach the girl. Sure he had girls begging to be kissed by him and he had also stolen a good number of first kisses, but he had never felt this way before.

Feeling that Sakura needed to breath, Azuma released her lips and looked up into the girl's now dazed tawny eyes. Sakura glanced back down after looking around and gave him a timid smile as she drew in deep breaths. "Azuma-kun?" She asked in a whisper.

"Humm, darling?" Azuma mused.

"The others are watching us." Sakura continued mortified. The boy glanced up and around and saw that it was true. All six of the other concur members were staring at them, each with a different expression on their face.

Len looked like he was about to kill someone. Kahoko had a slightly embarrassed look on her slightly red face. Kazuki's expression was between a mix of sadness and happiness. Ryoutaro had a bemused look on his face as he looked over that Len. And as for Shoko and Keiichi, the two of them had a rather passive look on their faces as they just smiled at the two teens on the ground.

Azuma sent the six a smug look, especially towards Len and said suggestively as he turned his gaze to the beautiful girl in his arms, "Let them watch." He then recaptured Sakura's lips much to the others' chagrin.

"YUNOKI AZUMA!"

Inside Azuma thought amused, _**Sakura, you are right, "building snowmen" are very fun!**_


End file.
